The present disclosure relates to organizational security, and more particularly to predicting insider threat.
Insider threat refers to an organization's vulnerability stemming from persons or processes within the organization. Instances of insider threat include, for example, theft of intellectual property (e.g., trade secrets, know how, client lists), system sabotage, and fraud. Detecting insider threat is known to be a difficult problem.